Jealousy
by TyyTyy
Summary: Tumblr Request: I live for a jealous Sasuke. Can you do a story set after the war where Sakura is helping Lee with dating but Sasuke gets the wrong message.


**Jealousy-**

 _A tumblr request._

* * *

Things seemed so different…

Since the war and his fight with Naruto, many things had changed for Uchiha Sasuke. Though team seven was special to him, and always had been, after everything that had happened Sasuke never thought he'd walk the roads of Konoha again. Never thought he'd feel free of hatred, and instead be filled with an unfathomable calm.

After first coming back to Konoha and being hospitalized for the first week, Sasuke never felt anxious about being there. And then there was always Sakura. Everyday she cared for him as his medic. It was hard to believe that after everything, she could still love him so easily, so unconditionally. But, she did. If her words hadn't been enough, her actions were. She was attentive and always smiling at him. Always sweet and friendly, always cheerful.

It hurt, knowing he'd hurt her so much over the years. Back when he left the village, he knew Sakura was sincere in her feelings for him. She had liked him for as long as he could remember. But, he never imagined that she would never be able to let him go. That it would be him on her mind even several years after he left her like that.

He'd almost killed her, he'd broken her heart more than once and that's why if anybody deserved an apology from him- it was her. The amount of respect he had for her was admirable and he would never be cold to her again. This he solemnly swore to himself one day as she excitedly talked over his recovery with him.

All too soon though, he was taken from her care. Detained, Sasuke's eyes were sealed, his chakra suppressed and his entire body bound. Surprisingly though, Sasuke didn't feel at his lowest there. No, he had already accepted whatever punishment was set for him. His sins were great enough that death was all he was expecting. He thought it would at least be better than being locked away for the rest of his life as he was then.

Visitors weren't allowed, but somehow Sakura came to him every day, twice a day. She always brought food which she fed to him herself. Sasuke didn't understand why he was so comfortable and calm when she was around, but he found that he always looked forward to her arrival.

Weeks passed by and then the unexpected happened. Kakashi, or rather the sixth Hokage, came in to his cell early one morning. Sasuke never imagined he would be released. His heart was fluttering for the first time since he was a boy as he stepped back into the fresh air. He was home. Konoha. He was living- and he was free.

At least from everything but himself.

Having nowhere else to go at the time, Sasuke started staying with Naruto. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was entirely unusual for Sasuke. He wasn't used to such a homey and domestic lifestyle. There wasn't much for him to do aside from spending time with Naruto while he waited for his request to be answered.

There was still a lot of confusion in Sasuke's heart and mind. Life had been one hell of a ride. But now, Sasuke was seeing things through new eyes, and he needed some time to find himself. So, he asked to be free to travel, to not be confined to the village because as much as he wished he would have been- he just wasn't ready.

Sakura had only come by Naruto's, and met he and Sasuke at Ichiraku's a few times since his release. In a way, Sasuke thought he missed her. She crossed his mind at the strangest moments. He knew she was working a lot, Naruto was constantly talking about it, or bringing her up for any and every reason.

But the next time he seen her, he wished he hadn't.

It was while taking his daily stroll through the village that her pink tresses caught his eyes and he stopped in his tracks, turning in her direction without thinking twice. His eyes widened considerably as he watched Rock Lee wrap his arms around Sakura's waist, hugging her tightly while grinning from ear to ear. Brows furrowing, Sasuke frowned deeply as his stomach dropped.

What bothered him the most was how sincerely Sakura smiled back at him. The interaction seemed more intimate than friendly, and Sasuke was affronted by his reaction to the sight. It was then that he realized Sakura's feelings for him must have not been romantic, and instead she just loved him as she did Naruto- or any other old comrade. He wasn't special. She wasn't still waiting for him. She was moving on.

This hope that he didn't even know he'd had, he'd been holding onto- and now it was crushed. Sasuke felt defeated, and wounded. While Sakura laughed at something Lee said, Sasuke turned away. He was far too disappointed with this turn of events. Making his way back toward Naruto's place, Sasuke walked slowly, his heart seeming to break more with each step he took.

He hadn't realized how expectant he actually was. But, he knew Sakura was the only woman he could picture himself with. Ever. Romance had never been a concern of his, in fact he quite liked to keep his distance from women altogether. Sakura was different though. There was that uncanny comfortability, and his respect for her. Thinking about her loving him so deeply only made him want her more.

But everything had changed now. It looked as if Sakura was coming from a date with Lee. Sasuke could see no other reason for such an enthusiastic hug.

The next day Sasuke felt even worse when he spotted the two of them together again. They were in Ichiraku's, sitting side by side. Sakura was giggling about something. Sasuke's face fell as he forced himself to keep walking by. He knew then that his assumption was correct. Sakura was seeing Lee, she was no longer interested in him… and Sasuke wasn't sure how to feel about it.

He was well aware that the bitterness he felt brewing within him though, was jealousy. It was a feeling he was familiar with, but not when it came to women. Never in his life did he think he'd ever feel jealous over Sakura, because he never thought he'd have reason to. If he couldn't shake the annoying feeling, he didn't know how he'd manage the next time he had to face Sakura.

That time came all too soon, just two days later. Sasuke was trying his hardest to steer clear of anyone- especially Sakura and Lee. So instead of walking his usual way through the village, he walked through the forest instead, certain he wouldn't see anyone. Naruto had brought Sakura up in conversation the night before and early that morning so he really needed to clear his head. Knowing Naruto planned to have Sakura join them for dinner that night only made him more anxious.

For as badly as he wanted to see her, if only to look into those endless viridian pools- he just didn't think he could see her. The calm he was so accustomed to having in her presence was sure to be nonexistent. After all, the only thing he could see when he thought about her was Rock Lee.

Instead of clearing his head, Sasuke was drowning in all the wrong thoughts and before he knew it, he was fuming. His pace had quickened as his mood soured and then just as he arrived to the training grounds the first thing he noticed was the two people he was trying so hard to avoid.

He turned around so quickly he hadn't had time to see what they were doing, not that he cared. He just wanted to get as far away from there as possible. The two of them seemed to be together more and more and it was quite infuriating to Sasuke. He knew he had no right to be mad, but it didn't matter. He was mad and he really didn't see himself getting over it too easily either, unfortunately.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stopped on the stop, chills running all over him. She was already close, too close to ignore. Pulling himself together, he turned to her, revealing nothing. "Sakura." He acknowledged her as usual, keeping his cool and forcing himself not to think about the bastard.

"I haven't been seeing you lately… and you don't normally take your walks this way. Were you going to train?"

So observant… so close. Sasuke found himself backing up a few steps. "No. Just walking." He swallowed hard, not liking the nervous feeling taking over him.

"You've been acting… different." She frowned.

"Hn." He turned his back to her then, breathing deeply to keep the anger at bay. It was she who was different, not him.

"Sasuke-kun… are you really going to push me away again?"

Sasuke was affronted. Was she even serious? Hell, she didn't even want him anymore and yet she was guilting him. It was too much. "Don't be annoying. Isn't Lee waiting for you?"

Using his body flicker to get out of there, Sasuke quickly made his way back to Naruto's. He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of facing Sakura later that night, but he had no intention of talking to her. If anything, he would keep to himself as much as possible, finish dinner quickly and then excuse himself so Naruto and Sakura could have some bonding time.

He just needed to be alone.

It wasn't normal to feel so angry over something so insignificant… but was it insignificant at all? If it was, would he have been so deeply affected? No… Sakura was special. She had cried for him numerous times, proclaimed her love so earnestly, and yet… finally given up on him when he had returned. Sasuke didn't understand, he just couldn't and that's why he couldn't let it go.

He had half a mind to tell her to forget about Lee and remember that it was he who she'd always loved.

The night came all too soon and before he knew it, Sakura was knocking on Naruto's front door. "Could you get that, Teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed, his annoyance as strong as it had been for the past few days. "No." He answered simply, even though Naruto was busy boiling noodles on the stove.

"What?" Naruto glanced back at him over his shoulder at Sasuke in disbelief. "Go get the door, Sasuke!"

"I'm coming in!" Sakura called from the entryway and Naruto glared harshly at Sasuke.

Sasuke only shrugged, completely uncaring.

"Hey guys… you weren't going to let me in?" Sakura giggled, seemingly unfazed by having to let herself in.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan… Me and Sasuke were having a little argument."

"Oh, you two…" She sighed as she found them in the kitchen, carrying a bag stuffed full of food. "Oh, I brought dinner I made at home… to go with the ramen Naruto is making."

"Thank you." Sasuke grumbled to himself in relief. He was so sick of ramen it was unreal.

Sakura went about unloading the bag, which had three bento's inside. One was full of fish, one loaded with rice cakes and the other a variety of fruits and vegetables. She was so perfect that Sasuke's annoyance only grew.

"You two have got to eat better. Ramen is okay occasionally, but real food is a necessity."

Sasuke couldn't have agreed more, and yet Naruto didn't seem to care about all the extra food she'd brought along. Sasuke couldn't wait to get his hands on a couple of those rice cakes, it was one of his favorite things to eat and it had been a while since he'd had them.

"Here, Sasuke-kun… I know you're going to skip out on the ramen anyway." Sakura said as she quickly made him up a plate of some of everything she brought, making sure to give him a couple extra rice cakes.

He was so happy that he was pissed. She was so thoughtful that it unnerved him, and annoyed him that it would be Lee receiving most of her affection and not himself. He'd never wanted it like he did now. It was almost like he needed it, and it wasn't something he was aware of until he witnessed her giving her attention to another man.

Dinner was eaten in silence aside from the occasional talk of work that Naruto and Sakura shared. Sasuke never uttered a word, and he finished his food as quickly as he could without being completely rude.

Sakura was watching him as he got up, while she and Naruto were only halfway through with their own food. Sasuke felt her eyes on him, but he refused to even glance in her general direction.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Thanks for the food. I'm going for a walk."

He left without another word, leaving Naruto's place and standing just beyond the door only momentarily, a deep sigh escaping him. He really needed to just get over it. He would move on eventually… but the sooner, the better.

He'd just gotten down the steps good when Naruto's door opened behind him and he didn't need to turn around and look to know it was Sakura. She hadn't even finished her meal, she'd come to confront him about his attitude, and he knew it.

"Sasuke-kun… what's wrong? Are you mad at me, or something?"

"Tch." Mad at her… or something. He half rolled his eyes. "No." He stated plainly before starting on his way, but she was hot on his heels. "Go finish your dinner, Sakura."

"I will not finish my dinner and don't you walk away from me! What is going on with you? I can't help if you don't let me in. I thought we were closer than this."

The audacity… Sasuke couldn't believe the words that had just flown out of her mouth. Yeah, he'd thought they were closer too, but now she was running off getting close to that bastard Lee and it made him sick. He couldn't stand it. He was about to explode.

"Yeah, so did I." He muttered under his breath as he continued walking, and Sakura continued to follow.

"Talk to me, Sasuke-kun, tell me what's wrong. I can't fix this if you don't explain why you're so angry. Please just… wait, Sasuke-kun! Stop running away from me!"

Sakura ran up to him, grabbing his arm and halting him midstride. She was much stronger than she looked, but Sasuke was already well aware of that.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Sakura." He glared daggers at her, but it wasn't her he was angry with, it was himself and himself alone… and maybe Lee.

"I want to you to open your mouth and spit it out. I know you better than you think I do and I won't let you dodge me this time. Don't make excuses, don't brush it off, I want you to be honest. Whatever it is, I can take it. I can take it because we are worth it, Sasuke-kun. We are worth more than anything you or anyone else throws at us. I am so much stronger than I used to be, I can and I will fight for both of us if I have to. Even if my opponent is you."

Her words didn't make sense to him, it was almost as if nothing had changed, as if she did still love him and only him, but he knew that wasn't the case. He was and would always be important to her, and that's all it was.

Sasuke sighed deeply, eyes softening as he watched her carefully. She was fuming, he was hurting her. And even if he was hurting, he didn't want her to hurt as well. "It's not important, Sakura. But, if you want my honesty you can have it. I thought… that after everything, you still felt the same about me… I know now that I was wrong and I don't really like it, however I will get over it. So just drop it and let me take my walk to clear my head."

His steps resumed, but so did hers. She was not letting him get away. "Wha… what? What are you talking about? Sasuke-kun, of course I want to be with you. I've only wanted you since... since as long as I can remember."

He rounded on her then, taken aback. Was she lying to him? What was she even going on about? He didn't know what to think anymore. "Then what about Lee?"

"Lee?" She looked at him as if his question made no sense. "Why would Lee have… oh no... Oh Sasuke-kun, you don't think that I have feelings for Lee, do you? He's just a friend, nothing more. My heart belongs to you. It's always belonged to you. It's impossible for me to have feelings for someone else. Don't you know how much I care for you? Do you really understand? Something like that is just… don't cheapen my feelings."

Sasuke just stared at her in a state of uncertainty and shock. "You say that… but, I've seen you with him… a lot lately. And I don't like it."

"Seriously, Sasuke-kun? That's what's been bugging you?" She actually laughed. "Lee has taken an interest in Tenten and he came to me as a friend, asking how to go about asking her out and what they could do. I've just been trying to help because Lee is a great guy and a good friend. But, I don't love him, I love _you_."

Eyes widening, Sasuke's ears turned red in embarrassment and he could only turn away from her to hide his shame. What a fool he had been… Never had he felt like such an idiot. Of course Sakura still loved him. Why would her feelings have changed now after all this time?

"…Thank you." Was all he could manage before he disappeared. He couldn't face her again at the moment. He would collect himself, and then he would make his foolishness up to her before the time came for him to leave.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr at ss-tyytyy. Request me/ send me prompts!**


End file.
